creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlotte
Miya Nyx, more commonly known as Charlotte or the self-proclaimed Swan Princess, is a young girl turned insane by her lust for being something special. Photo Credits: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/440649144761613503/ Appearance Miya Miya Nyx appeared more human-like than her Creepypasta counterpart ever would. She is a red-head, with long, vibrant locks that spilled over her shoulders, and down her back. She loved tying her hair into twin-tails with her favorite two un-matching hairbands, one that had blue gems and the other which had red gems in it. She wore these exact pair of hairbands almost all the time because she simply loved them too much. Her eyes are the same as Charlotte's, though it is noticeable that Miya's are greener and darker than Charlotte's bright, teal-ish ones. Miya's eyes are also smaller than Charlotte's, mainly because she is human. Her skin was very tan because, since her youth, she spent hours in the sun playing catch with her friends. Miya's body was short and stubby and she had a rounded body. Even though she was teased for her body shape, she didn't care, because she never cared what others thought about how she looked like. (Miya strongly believed in the fact that being pretty on the inside was better than being pretty on the outside). She could never run quickly and often tripped over her feet because of her lack of balance. There wasn't anything that made her stand out from other people, and she was okay with that. Miya often wore her school uniform or whatever she was told to wear, really, but there was a particular outfit which she got when she turned ten that she loved and only wore on special occasions, such as her mother's birthday. It was a pretty and dainty-looking gown with sleeves and a sweetheart cut framed by metal and small platinum hearts dangling off it. The dress has flared sleeves which were a beautiful white and a dress that looked very much like the beautiful outfit of the ballerinas performing the graceful ballet Miya loved so much. Charlotte Charlotte's appearance wasn't very far from how Miya looked like. She had lighter, somewhat cotton candy-like hair. She wore it with bangs that reached about mid-chest with a hairband she rarely wore. The rest of her hair was let down, save for two little pieces of hair Charlotte ties up with the same two hairbands that Miya liked, the red and blue pair. The hairband is pure white. Charlotte currently hates her skin color and misses the dark skin she once had. She now has milky white skin, a shade that is very far from the lovely dark skin Charlotte once had. As stated before, Charlotte's eyes lean more towards the teal side than the emerald side and are brighter and bigger, due to her changing into a doll. Charlotte also has a silver lotus crown. She now wears a different outfit. It is still a tutu but has changed. She has a similar lotus emblem on her chest which was made of silver as well. The leotard itself is a smooth, silky green, deep and enchanting emerald. She wears a bronze waist catch as well, the heavy metal setting itself onto the fluffy layers of the tutu-bodice. The lace of the bodice overlaps and it starts off a pure, pearly white but shifts into an innocent pastel green near the edges. Her legs have various mechanisms on them that operate both manually and automatically. Charlotte also wears dark green silk dancing slippers with white bows. She has separate sleeves, both of which are puffy. It is light powder pink with the same pale green stripes as the tutu. Attached to that is a section which opens wide and has two layers, the outer silk, the inner cotton, and is musty green and cotton candy pink respectively. Personality Miya As sweet as honey, Miya was a very, very nice girl. She helped everyone, was kind to many and was known as one of the most gentle girls to grace her neighborhood. Miya loved to take in pets, especially injured ones, to heal them to their former glory and provide them a home if they haven't one. She was fond of birds of all kind and her pantry had a section filled with food for the various pets she hosted at home. As such, her house became nothing short of a pet haven. Every Saturday, she hosted a pet show where the members of the community could come and see the pets. Her house was nicknamed the 'Community Zoo'. Miya also loved baking and the air was often filled with a sweet and savory smell. Neighbors were free to drop by to taste her creations any time they wanted. She also baked for all kinds of events, even the mayor's birthday. She was also incredibly considerate to everyone in school and had no enemies of the sort. Charmed by her sweet and caring nature, she often found on her doorstep gifts of all kinds. Charlotte Charlotte, on the other hand, is conceited and full of pride. She loves having people praise her and therefore, her creations are all made to, well, praise her. She also likes being by herself and is often found sitting silently by the lake, singing to herself, while enjoying the cool breeze. Charlotte also likes to swim, as she finds the water cooling and calming to her. She can spend hours swimming in the lake with swans, playing with the majestic creatures and generally having fun. Charlotte is one of the most haughty people on earth, and there are rumors drifting around that she is a representative of one of the seven sins, pride. She enjoys boasting about herself to anyone who's even willing to listen and can go on for hours. She also walks with grace and elegance. Origin 'Hello, Missus Golden!' Miya greets her neighbor, her bag slung over her shoulder. She offers a friendly smile, getting one in return. Hopping along the cobbled path, she hums a sweet tune, a jubilant expression on her face. A while later, she reaches the school and the sound of cheerful laughter and polite banter fills her ears; zooming from place to place like the youthful butterfly she was, she popped in and out of conversations. The morning bell cut off their talk, the lovely tune ringing crystal clear in the air. The students dispersed, each filing off to their respective classes. Now, we'll skip this part about school, because who wants to hear about an average day in school? That's right, no one. The rain pattered heavily against the glass as the teacher droned on and on. Miya looked up at the dark sky filled with columbic clouds and sighed, getting her umbrella out. As soon as classes were over, her friends swarmed around her, the force of their bodies swirling her out of the classroom. The bevy of umbrellas offered complete coverage as the tight-knitted body of students moved off into the direction of the route they took every day which hit every house of the people in the group. In the middle of the conversation, Miya's mind couldn't help but trail off as she noticed her friends' special features. Nana had hair that seemed to perk up in the most awkward of situations; Valeria had skin that, though dark, glowed brighter than everyone else's; Summer, the ever silent girl mistaken for being dumb always had the most intelligent and well-thought ideas. Each of their unique perks was amazing and one-of-a-kind. They each were special in their own way. Except for Miya. What did she have? Dull brown skin? Misty green eyes that looked so normal? Short stubby legs? None of those made her beautiful, special, or one-of-a-kind. Miya's train of self-loathing thoughts was cut off by Nana's hair prodding her in the ear. She felt a pang of sadness. They noticed it. With voices filled with care and concern, they asked her what was wrong. "What's up, Mimi? Yeah, you're not as cheerful as usual. Something wrong?" ''Miya shook her head and pushed herself to smile, which ended up more like a grimace. She immediately excused herself from her friend, apologizing. Once she was away, Miya missed the warmth and comfort the circle of friends offered to her. Oh, how she missed them. Letting her umbrella fall from her hands, she leaned against a nearby wall, not caring how wet she would get. Her bag slowly slipped off her shoulders as she gazed through her lashes up at the ash grey sky, clouded with clouds as numerous as the thoughts going through her brain. Her chest heaved. The bag slid some more. She stood there, letting the cold droplets strike her. Her bag moved even more. She opened her mouth, her lips moving, but nothing came out. Miya stayed in place for a minute or two more, just blankly staring at the skies roaring their fury. The dull thud of her bag against the ground roused her. She watched as her books and sheets of paper fanned out on the watery ground, letting the rain soak her precious worksheets. Miya hurried to rescue those she could and grieved after those she couldn't. Seconds by seconds. Minutes by minutes.Hours by hours. Days by days. Weeks by weeks. Months by months... Time trickled by, not waiting for anyone. Miya's careful hold on her sanity slowly slipped out of her reach. She felt helpless. She did everything she could to save herself, counselors, talks, even tried to go on a journey away from home to restore her inner balance. But all that was in vain. Deep inside, she knew, even if she tried, it would be like falling two meters and climbing one meter; she would nevertheless end up at the bottom. She refused to believe it and simply pushed herself harder, doing the things she loved, spending time with people she loved. Miya played the piano until her fingers bled; played the oboe until her face was purple and she couldn't breathe; danced till her ankles were sprained and her toes bruised; swam till she got cramps; played and ran in the sun till her hair condition deteriorated so badly that it seemed her lovely locks were bleached; spent so much time with her family members and friends till the point that she wanted them all in the same room so she could spend time with all of them. The more she tried, the worse her condition got. With a little hold on whatever she did and the thoughts she had, she made sure that at least when she took her life, she'd die differently, the only way for her to make herself unique. So she carried out the dangerous network of plans. Miya used a rusty saw and, well, sawed-off her legs. She took satisfaction in watching the muscles tear, her ligaments detach, her once beautiful white sheets stain scarlet. Sure, the pain was immense without any nullifiers, but that mattered little to Miya. She was just concerned about making herself special. Next, she sliced the flesh on her palms open, all the way to her fingertips, and made a tube in it, stuffing the foreign object into her soft flesh, and pulling some of the rope she put in out through her fingertips. She then proceeded to stab the needle into her open hands and sew herself up, watching the needle get stained with blood; watching the beautiful red droplets trickle down. She felt the pain, yes, but it was worth it because then she'd be unique. She tried a hundred ways to get her skin to glow a wonderfully pure white; some worked, some didn't, but she used the methods anyways, no matter however dangerous they were. Every night, Miya also forced her eyelids wide, and the amount of white she pried them apart just got more and more, resulting in inhumane, doll-like eyes. 'do not try this to get large eyes, it does not work.' Miya even went as far as to stretch herself in extremely awkward and difficult positions, because she enjoyed the feeling and sound of muscles tearing. The after-pain didn't affect the already crazed girl. All this resulted in her passing out one day due to various things and waking up as a girl who lost her mind. She ran away from home due to shame and she changed her name, choosing only to go by a single, lone name. Miya slowly slipped off the edge of sanity, her fingers no longer able to hold on to the rough surface of being sane. That is how she became Charlotte; the Catastrophic Crossbow; the Swan Princess; the girl who wanted to be different. 'If you have any suicidal tendencies, please get help. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT do what Charlotte/Miya does. Thank you very much.' Weapons Crossbow Charlotte wields a silver crossbow which is about the size of her forearm. Her left hand is trained to use it. It has intricate designs of swans and roses carved onto it. She usually shoots five arrows at a go. Some arrows are explosive and can act like bullets. Bladed Gloves She wears sleeveless white leather gloves with long, sharp blades attached to the spaces in between the fingers. The blades are simply titanium with nothing on them. The gloves are also plain and can be hidden. Her right hand is trained to use it. Notable Quotes * "''Aren't I beautiful?" * "Bow before the beauty, the eloquence, the grace of the swan!" * "The swan is the most majestic of all animals. It reigns supreme, like me!" * "Only someone as beautiful as me is entitled to such great power." * "Behold! You should be glad to be in my presence." * "Revel in my glory, take in my beauty." * "I rule all! I am the supreme queen!" '' Trivia * Charlotte was created by Euphoric angel. * Charlotte is very much unlike Miya in terms of self-image. Miya likes to be normal and average (that is, until her breaking point) and thinks that beauty within is better than beauty outside, regardless of the situation. Charlotte, on the other hand, sees herself as the most beautiful of all and thinks she outshines everyone else. * You may think that Angela and Charlotte/Miya have some similar traits. This is because Charlotte/Miya is a rework and is partially inspired by Angela. One such trait is that they both have animal friends and they are both related to a group of people called ''Watchers, as well as Snatchers. * Charlotte is a doll, just like Angela. * Charlotte's catchphrase is provided by a friend of the creator's. * She's 10-years-old. * Her height is 4'5" and she weighs about 159 lbs. The heavyweight is due to her sturdy titanium legs. * Her birthday is on June 27. * Her theme song is subject to change. * Her picture is taken from the internet. If anyone knows who drew it, please inform me so I can credit them accordingly. Theme Song Copycat - Billie Eilish Category:Female Category:OC Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Child Creepypasta